


War and Justice

by Red (Redninja)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Headhunting, Justice, Power Dynamics, slight treason, subversion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redninja/pseuds/Red
Summary: Apollo publicizes the photos he took, only for it to backfire severely. Now, everyone's out for blood, and Hades makes a bid for custody of the criminal.





	War and Justice

He stood on the hill, a silent cloaked figure standing beneath a tree. The mortals had prayed to him and because he was pleased, he aided in their war. The blood of their enemies spilled on the ground, they were reveling in their triumph and offering sacrifices to him. Its perfume of incense reached him; it smelled sickly sweet of death and decay. Their boisterous songs praising him for leading them to victory fell as on deaf ears. The war was over, and he was no longer needed. The cries of the dying were the only anthem he cared for.

Satisfied with his good work, he adjusted the cloak about himself to guard against the chill of the growing night, turning from the encamped soldiers and making his way down the hill. In the fading light, one could mistake the color of his skin for spattered blood. The horror of war was not something he could simply wash away, no matter how many times he was called to satisfy bloodlust. 

A rustling nearby alerted him to the presence of another. Quickly he drew his short sword, holding at the ready as he awaited whoever dared to seek him out. A flash of lilac skin and dark eyes, and he lowered his sword. The Huntress was no threat to him. When she fully emerged from the brush, he paused. Tears stained her cheeks and her mouth was set with hate and misery. 

“Artemis,” he greeted her warily.

“Ares,” she nodded shortly. Her bow was in her hand and he wondered at her state. She was known to be angry, but the sorrow that hung about her aura was unusual and jarring. 

“What quarry eludes the Goddess of the Hunt?” Ares frowned, his gaze taking her in. She seemed winded, and her quiver was yet full.

“I beg you, help me find him,” her words came out all at once as she approached him. She smelled of sweat and fury. “He must answer…”

Artemis’ words were cut off as a sharp pain rain up her leg. In her great haste, she had not paid attention to the terrain she sped over, adrenaline and anger masking the pain until she at last put full weight on it. Ares sheathed his sword and helped her to a fallen tree nearby to sit. 

“It’s not like you to be so careless in your pursuit. Why do you come to me for help? What’s happening?”

Artemis only burst into fresh tears. “I’m a failure. She was supposed to be safe. I never thought he’d...I’m so stupid!”

Ares was not accustomed to comforting women. Vengeance in the form of well-planned battles, strategic all out wars were his domain. He was out of his element here, his temper getting the better of him. “Crying won’t change what happened. Who are you talking about?” 

His gravelly voice cut through her weeping and his severe tone along with the hardening grip on her arms brought her back to the moment. Amethyst eyes flashing behind her mask, she tensed, ready for a strike.

A sudden vibration in the folds of Ares’ garments interrupted his tirade. Cursing, he looked about to make sure no mortal was near to see, and pulled his phone out, keeping it between Artemis’ leg and the arm of his cloak. Flashing across his notifications were several message and an official alert that was sent out to every god and goddess in the three realms.

**Interrealm Alert: Priority Alert. Apollo missing. If found, apprehend and escort to Olympus immediately.**

** Athena: Call me ASAP. Need your help, if able. **

**Eros: 911! Where are you?? **

**Hera: Zeus summons. Call me first! "**

It seems all of Olympus is looking for your brother," Ares frowned. "Why is it a priority alert to capture the God of the Arts?"

Artemis' face fell, her dark hair hiding her face. Her words were barely more than a whisper. "He took her." "

Took who?" "

She was supposed to be safe! She...he did it in my house! He even took pictures! I can't….He can't get away with it!" Artemis was bordering hysteria with her crying. A heavy weight settled in the pit of Ares' stomach. It wouldn't be the first time Apollo fooled around with a woman. The mortal he'd bedded would surely be blessed beyond measure. So why did he have a bad feeling?

More winded gasping came near, drowned out by heavier rustling of foliage. This person was no hunter, and was in a hurry. Messy red hair and wide eyes, the courier of the gods broke through, only slowing his pace once he had drawn near to Ares.

"Hermes," Ares nodded, knowing already what he would deliver as he put away his phone. If it was as bad as he'd suspected, his father would demand it of him.

"Messages. The first, from Zeus," Hermes breathed, holding an official summons from Olympus. Ares took it and tore it open, confirming his supposition. An official assignment from the King of the Gods: find Apollo and return him to Olympus alive and unharmed for questioning.

"We found her," Hermes said quietly, to Artemis. "Hecate got her away from the press hounding her, she's safe."

"Thank Gaia," Artemis breathed, though it didn't make her feel any better. "Her mother is going to kill me."

"She doesn't know yet. We're trying to find him before Demeter hears of it."

"The Interrealm Alert already went out," Ares interrupted, the bad feeling he had growing. He crunched the letter back into itself to tuck away in the pouch at his hip. "You said there were messages, Hermes. I only have one.'

The Fleet of Foot closed his dark eyes and took a deep breath as his shoulders drooped as if he were a petulant child. "Aw, I hate it when he does this."

Straightening, Hermes blew out another breath and relaxed his pose, seeming to open himself up. After a few moments he opened eyes that were no longer his own. They glowed ethereal white, power suddenly emanating from his crimson skin that did not belong to the Messenger of the Gods. No, it was far older and more dangerous.

"Son of Zeus," reverberated a voice from Hermes that was also not his. It made the hair on Artemis' arms stand on end. It felt wrong, looked diabolical. This was not merely a verbal message. Ares smirked, knowing exactly who used Hermes as a literal mouthpiece.

"Unseen One," he said, bowing slightly in a sarcastic show of deference. "Been a long time. Feeling desperate?"

"Your father wishes the criminal Apollo brought to Olympus for justice. I would have you bring him to me instead."

Artemis shivered. The King of the Underworld, seeking to steal justice? She looked up at Hermes' body as it twitched; clearly he was fighting Hades' complete control of it as he conversed with the God of War.

"I have my orders from Zeus himself. I can't defy them," Ares reasoned cautiously. "You expect me to go against my own father?"

"I expect you to demand justice for a goddess," Hermes' eyes flashed from white to blood red. Hades had fully taken the messenger's form, having been incensed to rage. Hermes' body trembled. "Apollo forfeited his rights the moment he fled. Bring him to my judgment seat alive, and I will reward you."

Ares tilted his head curiously, attempting to circumvent the god without angering him. "I'm sure this is a misunderstanding..."

"Apollo raped the Goddess of Spring in her own bed. Zeus is concerned with damage control rather than justice. I _will_ have him, and I will grant you any one favor you ask of me should you deliver him to the Underworld."

Hermes' lips contorted in a snarl that was perverse, unnatural against his boyish face. The God of the Dead demanded recompense for Apollo's sins and Ares' eyes narrowed as the shock of the allegation permeated his being. When it passed the God of War smiled slowly, baring his canines dangerously. "You know my nature. My methods are savage and I am not above torturing my enemy into submission."

Hades' eyes blinked behind Hermes' eyelids. "Precisely why I sought you. Break him. He need merely be alive upon delivery, I said nothing of his condition."

"And you'll grant me any favor I ask, oh God of Wealth?"

"Any favor within my power to grant will be yours," Hades replied after an uncomfortable silence.

Ares turned to Artemis with a feral, dangerous smile, his own eyes burning crimson with the promise of misery. “Then I suggest you find your brother, little goddess. Before I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a really long time since I've published anything. I can't say I'm used to doing one-shots, but I hope it's still a good read. Please be helpful in your critique, I'm rusty af.


End file.
